


poetry, punch drunk and tired

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Glib Allusions to Capitalism + Christ, M/M, Old Dead White Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: When I readO hushed October morning mild--





	poetry, punch drunk and tired

 

'--it immediately puts me in that fall mood, you know? The crunching leaves... the crisp, apple feel--' Nursey pauses to let out a long, jaw-cracking yawn.

Chris tries to swallow his worry. 'Wow, that does sound nice,' he says. 'I mean, spring is still way better. But that sounds nice!'

Nursey grins tiredly, looking about 30% less zombied out. Really, Chris just wants to feed him a protein bar and make him go to sleep - but he has to talk through his essay outline aloud, or he's gonna be really, really stressed tomorrow.

'Chowder,' Nursey says, 'I love you, you are the light of my life, and I will marry you the min-ute California legalises polygamy--' Aww. Nursey always says the sweetest things. '--but you always say that spring is superior to fall, and you are always wrong.'

'Hm,' Chris says, 'sounds fake, but ok!'

Nursey points the pink end of his pencil Chris's way, looking nothing less than delighted. Chris grins back helplessly. 'Don't try to charm your way out of this one, Chow. What holidays does Spring have? What, _Easter_? Sorry I don't believe in a chocolate-bloodletting rabbit! That came back from the dead! To sell us candy!'

Chris bites back his laugh: the sooner he laughs, the sooner they'll have to stop. And he never wants to stop, with Nursey. 'Oh, ok, so it's the _holidays_ that matter. Not like, the renewal of life. Ok! So you're basically saying you hate flowers?' Nursey starts cracking up, ahahaha. 'Is that--? Do I have that right?'

'Ffffuck flowers!' Nursey says, cackling.

'Wait, w, wait,' Chris leans closer, 'I really want to understand this.' He pauses, waits until Nursey is looking back at him. 'So. When we get married... are you gonna throw a bouquet of dead leaves?'

'--just a pile of dead leaves,' Nursey says, 'J-j, just dump 'em on the floor.'

Chris absolutely loses it. Nursey is so _funny_. '--no reception! Just leaves! Ahahaha--'

They spend a good ten minutes setting each other off with increasingly ridiculous laughter. Finally, Nursey lets out a deep, settling breath, calming himself down. And Chris isn't here just to distract him. He tapers off into giggles easily enough.

'Hwhoooo,' says Nurse, wiping his eyes. 'Ok, that was good. That was very good. And I needed it, thank you.' He eyes Chris a bit speculatively, sucking in his lower lip with laughter still on his face.

Cait thinks that, between the two of them, _one_ of them probably has an oral fixation. Chris thinks... she is probably right.

He zones back in enough to hear Nursey say, 'Hey, uh... you got any protein bars?'

Does he ever! Chris pulls two lemon crisp ones out of his emergency backpack stash, cus he's always prepared. 'My favourite flavour,' Nursey says, sighing happily. He smiles in a way that makes Chris feel all fuzzy-hearted. 'Thanks, Chowder.'

Chris smiles at him with all he's worth. After this, they're going to take the mother of all naps. 'Anytime, Nursey! I love you!' he says. He says it in a friend-way, cus that's probably how Nursey thinks he means it. 'Ok! Back to your poem--' He leans forward over Nursey's shoulder, taking in the warm slump of him, the kindness and goodness of him, and reads:

 

 _Hearts not averse to being beguiled,_  
_Beguile us in the way you know._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poem referenced is Robert Frost's October. (Which, as a head's up, does have the r word in it.)


End file.
